Baby Alex
by IamBenson
Summary: Olivia isn't getting any younger, and she wants a baby. Guess where she goes? Duh! Our favorite Yummy Detective Stabler. R/R!


Olivia sat back onto her bed and put the papers in her hand on the bedside table. They were adoption papers being that she was nearing forty, she really wanted a child of her own. But after reading the application, it showed that in New York, you had to have two willing participants to be parents, and sign it together. She wasn't married, and didn't have any good prospects, and there was only one person she would ever consider to ask, to be the father to the child she wanted to adopt. Elliot Stabler, her best friend and partner for nearly 10 years, in the Special Victims division of the NYPD.

She loved Elliot with all her heart but he had been married for 20 years with five kids already. She was first to hold their recent addition to their family, about two weeks ago, when her and Kathy were in a car accident.

Olivia got up and prepared to go to sleep all while thinking of how she was going to ask Elliot about adopting a child. She fell asleep confident in her speech to Elliot.

Walking into the Bullpen she took a sip of her coffee, that she picked up on the way in, and saw Munch and Fin and Lake near the coffee discussing their new case. Elliot and Don were at his desk directly across from hers, he smiled at her and went back to his case he was discussing.

She sat her coffee down on her desk and went to her locker. Taking her wallet and gun out she stuffed her purse into it. She holstered her weapon and put her wallet into her inside pocket. She sat down and picked up a case file to look at waiting for Elliot to finish with Cragan. "Hey" she looked up and saw Elliot sit down across from her.

"Hi, El, how are you this morning?" she asked abandoning the file and folding her arms across her desk.

"I'm okay, Kathy and I had another fight yesterday and this morning. Ever since E.J. was born, we just don't see eye to eye anymore."

"That's a fight a day, or more for two weeks, El, how are you going to fix this?"

"I'm getting a divorce." He stated quickly. Olivia's jaw dropped.

"What? Why?"

"It's just not what I want anymore, I want something else."

"Like what, El?" she asked lightly.

"I don't know"

She didn't pursue the subject but Elliot did continue wanting to pour his heart out to his best friend. "Can I stay at your apartment, till I get back on my feet?"

Olivia looked at him for a second and then realized that she still hadn't answered his question, "Yes, absolutely.

"Your sure?"

"Yeah" she smiled brightly.

They left the Bullpen together but separted at the parking lot. He had to got o Queens to get some things for his stay at her apartment. She went to her apartment and got the apartment ready for his stay.

An hour later, Olivia sat on the couch in her pyjamas, drinking a beer, and looking through 

the adoption papers for what seemed like the hundredth time. Knock

She got up and opened the door, smiled when she saw Elliot's face and opened it more to let him and his two duffels in the door. "The spare room is ready, if you want to go ahead and stick your stuff in there." She closed the door and pointed to the room beside hers.

He smiled, "Thanks" He took his bags into the spare room andput them away. Olivia went back to the couch, and swigged her beer as Elliot sat down beside her. He took the beer from her and took a sip.

"Liv, thank you again so much for this."

"It's not a problem El, you never need to thank me, you're my best friend, I would do anything for you." He smiled and gave her the beer bottle back.

She looked down at the table and realized that the papers for adoption were still there, she did not want to tell him just yet but he saw it and snatched it up before she did. He read it over and his expression changed, "You thinking of adopting?" he looked at her.

"I've been thinking about it, I have had that application for almost three months"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his best friend concern face on.

"I was going to, soon, but it just never seemed like the right time. You were with Kathy, then EJ came along, I didn't want to burden you with something so small."

"How could you burden me with something so amazing? You would make a terrific mother, to any child"

"I know, but the application requires a signature from a woman and a man for an adoption of a baby. And I really would like a baby, not one that's already grown."

He looked at her and she knew he understood what she was getting at. "You want me to sign the paper?"

"That's why I waited so long, before I asked you. I also didn't think Kathy would have let me live after I asked you." She shrugged and glanced at him. He smiled back at her

"You know all you had to do was ask. Who cares what Kathy thinks"

"Thank you, so much Elliot." She jumped into his arms, and hugged him, but then pulled away suddenly, containing herself from kissing his face. "Uh, it's late" she jerked the papers out of his hand, and got up, "I'm going to bed."

"Liv…wait…" but she had already closed the door, and he heard her lean against it. He walked over to it and put his hand on her door, but his willpower to open the door backed off, he dropped his hand and went to his room.

Elliot woke at four the next morning with the bed in shambles, and a sheet of perspiration covering his body. He couldn't remember what the heck he had been dreaming about but he really wished he did. Pulling on a pair of sweats, he left the apartment, to go for a jog.

On his jog, he began to think of Olivia and the question she asked him. She wanted him of all people to be the father of her adopted child. She waited to ask, because of Kathy. His Olivia wanted him.

He looked at his watch and realized he had been running for an hour. Turning around he went back to her apartment.

He stepped into the shower and let the hot beads of water hit his back. It was a wonderful feeling, like taking all the problems in his life, away from him. It was the only time he felt utterly alone and happy. Sometimes it was a good feeling and then other times he didn't want to be alone.

Olivia woke up and heard the shower going, since she couldn't use it at the moment, she laid her head back and sighed. She had finally asked Elliot, to be the father of the child she wanted to adopt, and she couldn't be happier. She had wanted a child for so long and she could think of no one better than Elliot.

The shower went off and she got up to pull a pair of flannels on. She tried to flatten her hair as best she could. Olivia walked out her door and saw Elliot in his t-shirt and shorts cooking eggs. She smiled.

"Hi, morning" he directed toward her as she walked toward him.

"Hi, why are you up so early? It's only 6:30." She sat at the table and watched him bring over two plates of eggs.

"I couldn't sleep, I ran for about two hours, than came her and took a shower, that is okay, right?"

"Elliot, you sort of live here now, of course its okay." She touched his forearm, making the blood in his body, boil with fire.

They ate in silence, just enjoying each others company, it wasn't until Elliot started the dishes that she started to talk again. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure" he came back to her side and sat down at the table, "What is it?"

"I didn't mean to pressure you into anything, if you don't want to sign the paper, I'll understand…" she continued to ramble. He placed his hand on her arm and she shut up.

"Nothing would make me more happy than to have a child with you."

"El, you already have five children. What is with this one child, that has you so happy." She tilted her head

"It's with you." That was all he had to say, to let her know. She flew into his arms, in a big hug. He gladly accepted it and pulled her to sit on him. She looked at him and smiled. He stroked her cheek.

They wanted to stay that way forever, but Olivia's phone rang. She looked to his face not wanting the phone to be real. It rang again, and she grabbed it remaining in his lap. "Benson…Yea, Don…Ok, we'll be there soon" She hung up and sighed.

She got up and he grabbed her hand, she turned around and was enveloped by a big hug. "Can we talk about this later?" She nodded in his chest and left for her room.

They arrived at the bullpen, and an eruption of applause from the other detectives, Casey, and Dr. Huang. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other then at the other detectives. Don came up to Olivia and pulled her into a hug. She was taken 

by surprise, but reciprocated the hug. "What's going on?"

"1 Police Plaza, has decided to upgrade you to detective first class." She turned to Elliot and he pulled her into a hug and swirled her around the Pen. He put her down carefully and without thinking planted a big kiss on her lips.

"I knew it," They someone screech behind them. It was Kathy, coming to finalize the divorce. Olivia pryed herself from Elliot's arms and ran to an empty interrogation room, with Casey on her heels.

Elliot turned to Kathy, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She walked up to him, "Elliot, I knew you were seeing Olivia. The kiss proved it" By now everyone was looking at them.

"There was nothing going on until you pulled divorce papers on me, now I am glad to sign them, where are they?" He extended her hand and Kathy stood in front of him, her mouth open in shock. She reached into her hand bag and pulled them out. He took them and signed them quickly before heading off to find Olivia.

"Olivia, wait up" Casey finally stopped at the door to the interrogation room, and saw Olivia sit down putting her head in her hands. "Liv, what is it?"

"Kathy, she always finds a way to destroy something amazing in my life"

"You mean Elliot?" Casey sat across from her, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, but not just him, I just got detective first class, and I absolutely loved it when Elliot kissed 

me" Casey smiled at her, "But Kathy just had to walk in at the wrong time."

"Elliot loves you, you know that?"

"Yes and I love him, with everything I have, but I don't want her getting in the way of him and me starting something."

Elliot burst in and pulled her into him, while Casey left giving them some sort of privacy. "It's over with Kathy, I just signed those damn papers, Bought time that I did too" he caressed her cheek.

"I just want to celebrate with you. I made detective first, I finally made it to your level." He chuckled and looked down at her face, their eyes melting in a sea of brown and blue. Their lips met in a very passionate and bruising kiss.

They broke after what seemed like eternity and smiled. He took her hand and led her to the Bull pen. Kathy was gone, but everyone else was still there to celebrate her promotion. Everyone began to clap again and she smiled never letting go of Elliot's hand.

Cragan walked up to her, "Congratulations"

"Thank you, but how?"

"After the accident, they said you showed, such courage in making sure your Kathy and EJ were safe, even over yourself." Elliot squeezed her hand, in comfort after hearing Kathy's name was mentioned, "Not only are you getting promoted, but 1 PP is giving you a medal of merit."

Her mouth dropped in shock. "1PP is feeling very generous lately."

"Yeah, well, that's not all." She shook her head in disbelief. "Ceremony is downtown at 1 PP, 

tomorrow at noon. I expect everyone one stage with her, in dress blues in support. Elliot, Olivia, Today and tomorrow you get off, go celebrate, do something. I don't want to see you in here at all." He smiled and kissed Olivia's cheek.

She turned and hugged Elliot and left with him as he led the way to the car.

They reached her apartment and he turned toward her and spoke brightly. "It's 10 am, how about lunch and a walk around the park."

Her smile widened and she nodded. "Just let me get out of the these work clothes."

"Ok, I need to make a call first anyway." They went to separate rooms and changed. Elliot made his call and was absolutely satisfied. He had a surprise in the works for tonight, with his Livia.

They went to lunch, and talked about her promotion, and how excited she was to receive it, also how they were going to let Munch, Fin, and Don her big brothers on stage, with Elliot, her boyfriend, all supporting her in receiving her promotion.

The walk through the park, was peaceful in itself. They walked in silence listening to the noises surrounding them. The fire in their blood boiled as their fingers became intertwined together. After awhile they finally sat down and Olivia wedged herself into his side. He looked at her and smiled, how could he have missed this for so long. She had been his partner for nearly nine years and he knew their was an attraction between the instant they were introduced as 

partners. After the past couple of days, he finally realized that he really did love her.

"What?" she looked at him and he hadn't realized he was talking out loud.

"What?"

"You just said you love me?" she put a hand on his chest.

"I did?" she nodded, "I didn't realize I was talking out loud"

"Did you mean it?"

Elliot pondered this for a brief moment but answered without hesitation. "Yes, I meant it."

She plastered her lips to his, in the kiss that changed their lives forever. "I love you too, El." He kissed her again and pulled away.

"we need to go, it's 3 and I'm taking you out."

"Oh, Where?"

"I'm not telling , but you need to dress really nice"

"High School Prom nice, or night on the town nice"

"Both" he smiled leading them back to the apartment.

Olivia got out of the shower and walked up to her closet thinking of what to wear. It was mainly full of work suits, a couple skirts, dresses, but the one she knew was perfect. She pulled it out and laid it on the bed, walking back to the bathroom to dry her hair and add her makeup.

Elliot walked out of the spare shower and walked into his room, looking into his closet. He had slim decisions, he still hadn't grabbed all his clothes from the house in Queens, all his suits were for work, and too informal for what he had planned. But sheer luck, told him to grab his tux, before he left the first time and he did. He pulled it out and laid it on the bed. Then went to the dresser making sure the tickets were in order. He smiled at them and then went back to dressing.

Elliot paced outside her door, in his tux and the cologne he knows she likes. He hears the doors open and turns to see Olivia in a gorgeous floor length purple and blue chiffon empire waisted dress. She spun around for effect and Elliot laughed. "You look amazing" He kissed her gently.

"Thank you, not too bad yourself, El."

"Ready?" he said offering his arm. She smiled and slipped her hand onto his forearm grabbing her coat on her way out the door.

They got out of the cab, in downtown Manhattan; she looked around for any inclination as to where they were going. He smiled at her curiosity and took her hand leading her in the direction of her favorite restaurant. She had only eaten there once because it was out of this world expensive.

He opened the door and bowed as she walked in. They were sat down immediately, on the second floor near the window overlooking the city's lights.

The hostess sat them and left. "Elliot, this is so…"

"Amazing"

"…Perfect" he took her hand across the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hello, my name is John, and I'll be your waiter this evening, are you ready?" They nodded and ordered, also ordering a very pricey bottle of wine.

Olivia awoke with a start, her left cheek, plastered to something so smooth and warm. Looking down she saw herself naked and his arm around her shoulder. Looking up she saw, her partners face, he was sleeping and he looked so peaceful, smiling.

She looked over him at the alarm clock. It's bright neon read 10:45. She shrieked, waking Elliot quickly. "Baby, get up, we have to be downtown in an hour."

He grumbled and got up heading toward his room to change.

They walked out of their respected rooms in their dress uniforms. He came up to her, and they straightened each others ties. She smiled up at him, and he kissed her quickly.

"Elliot, what happened last night? I don't remember a lot."

"We will have to talk later, I don't want to be responsible for making you late, to your promotion" He grabbed his hat, "We have the rest of the day to discuss it, ok?"

She nodded, and grabbed her stuff before following him out the door.

Olivia stood at attention as the speaker was announcing to the press why she was receiving this award. "Detective Olivia Benson, is one of New York's absolute finest. In March, she was involved in an accident with her partner's pregnant ex-wife. After finally orienting herself, to where she was, she called for help, and kept Kathy Stabler stable, until help got there. Without thinking of herself and her injuries, she helped the NYPD and FDNY, get Kathy out of the wreckage. During the troublesome, Ambulance ride to Bellevue, she helped deliver Kathy's baby, while the paramedic stabilized her. Olivia deserves this award for merit, in thinking of everyone's safety before her own." They pinned an award to her uniform, "She is also promoted from Detective Second Class, to Detective First Class." Another pinning and then an applause, and she was finally able to move.

She shook hands with Cragan, Munch, Fin, and the announcer. She then turned to Elliot, and he pulled her into a kiss, without a care for the cameras in the room. He loved her and he didn't care who knew it.

Two weeks rolled by and they had been the center of attention, everywhere they went. Their relationship went exclusive all over town and they were stuck to desk duty, for a month. 1 PP and Cragan decided it was best since everyone knew who they were. They unfortunately agreed, and still had desk duty for two more weeks.

Olivia was a little more nervous than normal. She was fidgeting a lot, and Elliot started to notice. "Liv…are you okay?"

"Yeah" she answered a little too quickly, too quick for Elliot's taste.

"Liv?"

"Can we talk?" he nodded.

"Not here." They left taking their lunch break.

She sat in a booth across from and the water sat untouched in front of her. Her nervousness was getting worse. Elliot laid his hand on hers in an attempt to calm her down. She had no idea how he was going to react to her news. Elliot Jr. was only a month old. She extracted herself from Elliots grasp to pull out te adoption papers. "Do you remember these?"

He took them from her and nodded. "Yeah, I do, but what's going on?"

She took them from him, and tore them in half. "We don't need them anymore."

"What?"

"Elliot, I'm pregnant, we don't need to adopt"

His jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

All Olivia could do was nod.

"This is amazing, Olivia" he went to her side of the booth and pulled her into a hug. It was one of those hugs that she didn't want to end. She felt so comfortable and safe in his arms. Even she didn't want to admit that she needed a hug. Who knew Bad-Ass Benson had a soft side. "You do know that your on desk duty as soon as possible"

"No, Elliot, But I will compromise, desk duty at five and a half months, if I can take it easy till then. You know how much I hate paperwork." He smiled and nodded. He really did know how much paperwork ticked her off.

"Ok, have you been to the doctor yet?"

She shook her head, "I waited to tell; besides it's only been two weeks"

"Do you want to tell everyone?" Elliot questioned. She shook her head.

"1 PP was gracious to let us stay partners after our slip up at my promotion, I just want to wait to tell this one."

"You won't be able to keep this away for long."

"I know; when three months comes around, we will tell, promise." He gently kissed her, and laid a couple of bills on the table for their drinks. He extended his hand and she took it, following him to the car, back to the station house.

Even though they were still on suspended desk duty, it didn't stop them from brainstorming with the others on their cases.

Lake and Fin were completely tied to a case; they had been working on for six days. Two victims, same MO, raped and murdered then dumped in Central Park. The only thing that tied them together was that they had aborted a baby, forty eight hours before they were murdered. Fin, Lake, and Munch had canvassed so many abortion clinics to turn up absolutely nothing.

The board behind Olivia's desk was completely covered; she turned around in her chair, and looked at it, hoping to notice something that Fin and Lake had missed. "AHHHH" came a loud and low yell from behind her. Lake came in and threw files onto his desk, before walking up to the board. Elliot sat on her desk and her rubbed her shoulders as they watched the banter in front f them.

"That is the 20th clinic, we've checked. Nothing" He put a red push pin on the map indicating the clinic they just left.

"We are definitely missing something." Fin rubbed his neck and turned to see Cragen and Munch walk up behind them.

"Well hopefully the next one will give us some answers. Becky Rogers, 16, Bellevue, she's alive." Fin and Lake left as fast as they could. Cragen looked at the Elliot and Olivia and after one good look at is face, they got back to work.

Fin and Lake got to the hospital and took one look through the door, a 16 year old girl curled up in a ball on her side. They sighed and entered the room. "Becky?" she took one look at them and laid her head back down.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Detective Lake, this is my partner Detective Tutuola, can we ask you a few questions about your attack?" She nodded and readjusted herself on the bed. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I was walking to my car… and I forgot to pull out my keys first. I just got an abortion; I had been feeling weird all day. He came up behind me, and hit my head. I blacked out, the next thing I realize; I'm tied to a bed, with nothing on. He raped me. He untied me and held a knife; like he was going to kill me…I kneed him in the groin pretty hard… got to love self defense classes. I ran as fast as I could and found a patrol car and that's where I m now."

"Do you know where you were, when you left the building?" She shook her head at them

"No, I just ran"

"Can you describe the man for us?"

"Um…White, 5'10" to 6'0"…Long brown hair, came to about here" she pointed to her ear. "Blue eyes."

Fin walked to the side and pulled out his cell. "Cragen we need the sketch artist down here, she got a good look at him." He closed his phone and returned to Lake's side.

"Thank you, Becky, a sketch artist is on his way down, can you wait?" she nodded. "Be safe."

After the sketch artist returned, they sent it to CSU and ran it through mugs of rapists. "We caught a break" lake came in and held up a mug shot of a scraggly man. "Derek Jeffers, 34, just got released from Attica last week."

"Derek Jeffers?" Olivia questioned, then looked at Elliot, eyes wide as day.

"Oh my God" Elliot whispered, Cragen looked at them, so confused. "Me and my partner before Liv, put him away for the…Murder of…," he skimmed the file, "Dorothy Myers"

"I remember that one, it was one of the last ones he did, before he left." Elliot nodded.

"Fin, Lake, find him." He sighed, "Elliot, Olivia, sorry, but hit the desks"

Six o' clock, rolled around and Lake and Fin were still out trying to find Derek Jeffers, Elliot finally looked up from his work in the first time in four hours, he noticed Olivia laying her head on her files and lightly dozing. Cragen came out and saw them, "go home, no overtime." Elliot nodded and went to Olivia's side. He crouched 

at her side, and took his hand moving hair out of her face. She moved and her head shot up, bringing along a piece of paper with it. "Hey, Liv"

She pulled the paper from her face and looked down to him, "Oh, I must have dozed off. What time is it?"

"Six"

Olivia started to ruffle some papers, trying to put some order to her desk before leaving. "I'm going to go home, my stomach feels funny"

Elliot pulled a joke, "Could it be the baby doing flips on you?"

She smiled, and kissed him full on his lips. "Probably, I just want to sit on my couch and watch TV"

"Can I accompany you?" She smiled and nodded, and they left hand in hand.

An hour later, we find Elliot sitting against the arm of her sofa, and she lay against putting her head on his chest listening to his steady beating heart. 'Lawrence of Arabia' was on and he knew she absolutely loved that movie. They sat there next to each other, enjoying the company.

Four hours went by and the movie finally ended, Elliot looked down and saw Olivia sleeping peacefully against his side. He sighed lightly, and although he didn't want to wake her, he knew she would be ticked at a crick in her neck in the morning. He gently shook her shoulder and she moved enough to let him out. He gently picked her up under the legs and shoulders and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and covered her up. He sat there for a second looking at her. He lightly whispered to 

her. "I am so happy, that you are the mother of my child, I love you Olivia, I always have, and I always will. Sleep well, Baby" he moved to get up, and she grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me, El, please." She was awake, but her head lay on the pillow.

"You sure?" she nodded. "Ok, let me take my shirt off." She nodded again, and she turned to her other side. Elliot crawled into the bed and pulled her to him. Her breath tickled the small amount of hair on his chest, her breath evening out to the beating of his heart.

"I love you, too, El," she said lightly, before falling into sleep, and Elliot's hold on her tightened before sleep finally took him.

Her alarm went off at six thirty, the next morning and she extracted herself briefly, to hit the snooze button, and fell back into his hold. He moaned slightly, "Morning"

"I don't want to wake up yet" Olivia groaned, and buried herself deeper into his chest.

"I know, I don't either." He lightly chuckled to himself.

She looked up at him, and he kissed her nose gently. "I love you, El"

"I love you too, Liv" she lay there, and stared at him. His big blue eyes, changed from Sapphire to Navy.

"How do you do that?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Change the color of your eyes."

"It changes with the way I feel." He said confidently, smiling brightly.

"What are you feeling right now?" She asked, leaning up on her elbow to look down at him.

"Love," it was the simplest answer, and it was the best answer. She crushed her lips to his, in one very passionate kiss.

They showered and changed and left for the station, stopping to grab breakfast. Work was a bitch, Fin and Lake were out all day still trying to find Derek Jeffers, and so Olivia and Elliot were stuck with a cranky captain and an all too talkative Munch. They at least had each other, if they didn't; they swore they would go crazy. Her morning sickness was also getting really bad. She was throwing up almost three times a day. She decided to call her doctor. After throwing up in the bathroom, she pulled out her cell.

"Hi, is this Dr. Michaels office...I need an appointment…tomorrow…my name is Olivia Benson…ok, I'll be there…thank you…bye." She walked out of the bathroom and nearly ran into Elliot.

"You ok?" Every time she went off to the bathroom, he followed and waited in concern, she appreciated it

"Yeah, come on, we need to talk to Cragen."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I made a doctor's appointment today, for tomorrow at three." She took his hand and led him to their captains' office. She knocked and led them in.

"Elliot, Olivia, what is it?"

"Tomorrow, we need to leave early, we need to get off at two, is that ok?"

"Can I ask why?" Cragen looked to his two best detectives whose hands were interlocked together.

"If we tell you, can you keep it quiet as long as possible" he nodded, looking at them curiously. She looked to Elliot then back at Cragen. "I'm pregnant"

Cragen stood with a slight hint of a smile on his face. Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. Cragen came around and hugged Olivia solidly. He always considered her a daughter. He broke the hug. "Congratulations, Hun." She smiled.

He then went and shook Elliot's hand. "When do you intend to go on Desk duty permanently?"

She held up her hands, "Elliot and I discussed this, and five and a half months and I will unfortunately but graciously go on desk duty." Cragen nodded.

"If anything happens to you, Elliot will make sure I never live this down."

"I know, I will never intentionally put me and," she put her hand to her belly and Elliot covered it with his, "my baby in harm's way, but I do need tomorrow off, and I want Elliot to go with me."

"Yes, take all of tomorrow off, but if I need you, I'll call you."

"Ok" Elliot said lightly.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Olivia pulled from Elliot's embrace to throw up again.

They walked into the doctor's office the next day at exactly three. Both in jeans and t-shirts something completely comfortable. Dr. Michaels called them back immediately and set them up. She lay on the bed and held Elliot's hand during the entire procedure.

"Now this gel is a little cold." He squeezed the tube and a clear pasty liquid hit her stomach, she shivered in response. The doctor pulled the screen into you and began to scan her stomach. He moved from side to side trying to find the little bundle growing inside her. Elliot's hand didn't move from its position in hers. "There it is" he said pointing to the screen.

Olivia looked up and held her breath. "Oh, El" He printed a picture and let them sit as he left to finish her paperwork. Olivia sat up and faced her boyfriend. "Elliot, we're having a baby"

"I know," he hugged her boldly; "This is the best thing that could happen to me, I am completely in love with one beautiful, magnificent woman. And I am having a baby, with that same woman."

A tear of happiness, fell from her cheek. "Elliot, I love you too, so much, and thank you"

"You're welcome" he kissed her fully. She kissed him back.

"Those seem to get better every time, you kiss me."

"Really, that's how I plan to keep you interested, making it better and better, and better" he caught her lips and kissed her again. She laughed and they walked out of the procedure room, beyond bliss.

Three months went by quickly. Elliot officially moved into Olivia's apartment and their relationship soared. Their probation from desk duty was lifted at her one month mark, and they started back on real cases. Elliot let her work but became more protective than normal. If ever a perp came in violent, he moved her aside, and protected her. Over the three months, he received three black eyes, a sprained wrist, and a cosmetic knife wound in service of protecting her and the baby.

Today was her three month mark and she and Elliot agreed to tell the team today, about the baby. Her bump was starting to show and she was doing her best to hide it. Today she chose a tight fitting t shirt, to wear under her jacket. She wanted to make sure everyone knew.

They walked in to the bullpen the same way they did every day. Hands intertwined and a kiss before sitting at their respected desks. Fin, Munch, Lake and Cragen, walked in as Olivia had taken off her jacket, and hung it on the back of her chair. All four of their mouths dropped in succession, at the baby bump, on her stomach. "Liv?" Munch asked first.

"Yes, Munch?" she asked acting completely confused.

"Are you pregnant?" Fin asked for him.

She looked down at her stomach and put her hand there. "Ah, well look at that, I am" Elliot snorted into his coffee, he knew she was going to reveal it, but not expecting it that way. Big Brother Fin came up and hugged her the way a sibling would. "Congratulations, baby girl"

"Thanks, Fin" she let go and patted his shoulder. He backed off to let Lake in. He hugged her too, and then shook Elliot's hand. Munch nodded and smiled. The congratulations 

went for a good ten minutes until Casey and Huang walked in. "What's going on?" Casey started. Everyone turned to her, in turn revealing Olivia. "Oh…my…God" She ran up to her friend and hugged her lightly. "When?"

"I am exactly three months along" she stated for her female friend.

"I am so happy for you, Father?" Olivia looked toward Elliot, and Casey followed her gaze. "Congratulations, both of you, really." She walked back to Huang's side and they continued the day.

At six they closed their case and walked out the door. Elliot and Olivia made it to the apartment and she lay on the couch, giving a heavy sigh. Elliot sat beside her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, my feet are just now starting to hurt; this is going to be torturous. I want this baby, I just don't want the symptoms, big feet, cravings, constant nausea, and I don't want this part of the pregnancy."

"At least you're glowing." She stuck her tongue out at him and he hugged her. He took her feet and rubbed them in an attempt to relieve some of her swelling. She groaned in pleasure, throwing her head back for effect. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to be in trouble" she laughed and allowed him to continue. "Want to get something to eat?"

"You can, I'm not real hungry" She said, looking up toward him. He had concern in his face. "El, I know the whole eating for two, but I'm just not hungry, okay?" He nodded and smiled. He didn't want to push and cause a fight.

"I have a question?" Elliot stopped the rubbing and looked to her. She nodded for him to continue, "Don't mistake this for a proposal, but do you think you would ever want to marry me?"

She seemed shocked by his answer but didn't hesitate a moment longer. "El, if it ever came to that, than yes, but you just got divorced, I'm not in any rush, I love you, I can wait, if that's what you want."

"You're right, I don't think I'm ready, but I also don't want to lose you." She cupped his face and noticed a tear run down it lightly.

"Elliot, I love you, and I love our baby, but you never ever lose me, you hear me?" He nodded and kissed her gently. He broke and dropped his forehead to hers.

"I love you so much, Liv" She kissed him again, but broke suddenly.

"I know we are having this great moment, but I'm got to throw up" he nodded and followed her into the bathroom, to hold her hair away from her mouth. She threw up once and stood back up. She brushed her teeth and kissed Elliot on the cheek. "Now I'm hungry" he smiled and they left the apartment in search of cravings

Another two and a half months went by blissfully. They had finally heard from the doctor that he knew the sex and could tell them, but Olivia really didn't want to know. Elliot agreed saying that he was never surprised by the sex's of his other children, and that he thoroughly wanted to be surprised. So they agreed to wait till the little bundle came out.

Olivia went into work that day, telling Cragen that she was five and a half months, so he placed Elliot with Munch, until after she returned from Maternity leave. Munch and Lake would tease her every now and then, about her belly or the fact she was finally stuck to a desk. She ignored it, because she really didn't have to say a word, Elliot would tell one of them to shut up for her. She absolutely loved this new side of him, sensitive, gentle, and protective. She really did love him.

Fin was getting to be protective too, it was definitely a side of him, she never expected. He was definitely more of a brother to her, now than ever before. Olivia absolutely loved it because her half brother Simon had died, before she really knew him. It was like having a brother again.

Cragen was getting Fatherly toward Olivia. She really didn't know how to react to this side of him, since she has never had a father figure in her life, or a father for that matter. It was nice.

Casey came in around twelve, and came up to Olivia. "Hello, sweetie."

"Hey, Case, what can I do for you?" She asked getting up and hugging her only adult female friend.

"I was wondering if you want to go to lunch, just us." Olivia looked to Elliot, he nodded.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll get something with the guys, you go ahead." She put her coat on, and grabbed her keys and phone, and before walking out the door, she kissed him dead on the lips.

"Have fun, I love you" he said to her

"I love you, too, baby, see ya." She walked out the door, following Casey to a deli four blocks away.

They were seated quickly, and ordered. "How are you doing, Liv?"

"I'm doing great, this pregnancy is amazing, and the only thing I hate is the side effects." Casey smiled and nodded. "But, I'm extremely happy. I Love Elliot and I'm ready to have the baby."

"Do you know the sex yet?"

Olivia shook her head, "El, and I want to wait till it comes out. Surprise."

"That's good, Liv." They got their food, and had conversations about Elliot and her, the baby, and Casey's love life. It was a good lunch and Olivia felt better after talking to a girl. Being surrounded by men all day put a damper on things.

Elliot walked into the apartment late that night, it was around ten and he didn't hear anything. Before he called her name, he went to make sure she was asleep before he called to her.

She was sleeping lightly, as if she fell onto the bed right after work. He shrugged out of his jacket and laid it across the end of the bed, before walking to her side and sitting down on the edge. He gently pulled the notebook and pencil out of her hand. He looked at the exposed page on the notepad and noticed names. She was already trying to think of names. He read them over in an attempt to find his favorites. For boys, she listed Christopher, Andrew, Michael, and Benjamin. For the girls, she had Alexandra, Christine, and Megan. He 

looked to his girlfriend sleeping peacefully and smiled at the names he just read. He loved them. He put the notepad on the floor and kicked off his shoes, socks, and pulled his pants and shirt off. He got into the bed and pulled her to him. She turned in her sleep to face him, and hugged him gingerly. He fell asleep, more content and happy than he had felt in a long time.

A few days later, Elliot was going to dinner with his kids, Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, and Lizzie. They had finally all been able to get away for a couple hours, so that he could tell them of the new baby. He really wanted Olivia to go with him, but she told him that it wasn't her place yet, and that he needed to do this before she was paraded in front of the family. She did give him the ultrasound pictures though. He left kissing her gently.

He picked up the kids and took them to a small restaurant he and Olivia usually vacated. They sat and ordered. "Kathleen, how's school?"

"It's good, Dad. Better now that I am out of Gen Ed classes." He nodded and looked to Maureen, knowing he asked the same question.

"Good, Dad, I'm am so ready to graduate."

Elliot smiled brightly and looked to his twins. They nodded to him.

They received their food, and ate happily talking to their father about school, and their lives. Their dinner left quickly, and Elliot sighed. "Guys, I need to talk to you, about something important."

"Ok," They all said at the same time, looking to him for him to continue.

"Olivia is pregnant, with my baby" he pulled out the photos, and handed them to his kids and bit back a smirk at the open mouths of all his kids. "Guys please say something, your scaring me."

Maureen, closed her mouth and took the photo, looking at it, she smiled and put it down. "Wow, Dad, I'm happy for you. Really." He smiled to his eldest and thanked her.

"How about the rest of you?" He begged his three other children.

Kathleen went first, "Dad, this is unexpected, but I am happy for you. And Olivia." He took her hand and squeezed it. Dickie fell into his dad's side and yawned.

Elizabeth and Dickie looked to their dad and said, "Tell Olivia we are happy for you both."

"You guys are great, I love you all." He smiled to his kids, and placed bills on the table, and put them all in the car, and took them back home to Queens.

Olivia pulled an old book out of the bookcase after Elliot left and sat down to read. She ordered some decent Chinese food and ate it while reading the book. After an hour, the take-out box lay on the coffee table.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side, and gasped. Standing up, she felt another trying to make her way to the bathroom. She really hoped Elliot would be on the other side of that door.

Hearing the key in the door, she cried out in pain, as Elliot walked through. "Liv?" He rushed to her side as she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her eyes, "Liv, what is it?"

"I don't know," she choked out, "Something's wrong"

"I'm going to call a bus, ok?" she nodded as he pulled out his cell.

The doctor came back in after running tests; Olivia took Elliot's hand and squeezed it.

"Olivia, that was extremely scary, but your baby is fine," she let out a massive sigh and her other hand went to her stomach. "The pain was just a couple contractions. Something completely normal, however it was a little more extreme than I have seen, and your going to hate me…"

"Why?" Elliot said.

"I want you on 14 hour bed rest." Her head fell back against the gurney. "You can work, but I want you to be extremely careful, no walking long distances, stay at the station for lunch, and no driving, take cabs. Oh and no stairs."

"Your tearing my life from me." She snorted, and thanked the doctor. She signed the discharge papers and he left. Elliot helped her change and got her to their apartment.

They made it through the door, and he walked her to the bed in their room. He helped her change into her pajamas, and laid her down all before changing himself. He got in next to her. She turned into his chest. "Liv, how long were you in pain before I walked through the door?"

"It had only just started before you walked in." She looked up at him, concern and tears in his eyes. "El, please don't cry, I'm fine"

A tear fell down his nose as he looked into her eyes, "When I saw you on your knees, I thought something was really wrong, Liv, it scared me."

"Me too, I have never felt so much pain, even from the job." She caressed his cheek. "I am just so glad you came through the door, when you did. I don't think I could have made it to my phone on the kitchen counter."

He closed his eyes, releasing another tear. "I can't lose you, Liv."

"And you won't, I love you too much to leave you, Elliot." He kissed her nose gently, before going down to her lips and kissing her deeply.

"I love you too Liv" she smiled, "Oh you never told me, how the kids took the news?"

"They told me to tell you they are very happy for both of us." Olivia raised an eyebrow

"They really said that? Wow, I really thought they wouldn't be receptive to the whole idea, especially since I got pregnant two weeks after EJ was born."

"They are a lot older and understand better. Before Maureen left for Hudson, she asked me to give you her number; she really wants to get to know you better." Olivia smiled, "She wants to help you with her half brother or sister."

"Wow, gladly, I'd love to have her help, and I would love to have Maureen help me."

Elliot smiled as Olivia gathered back up into his arms before they fell asleep.

Elliot woke at six and called Cragen. "Don"

"Yeah, Elliot, What is it?" he asked as if he was just leaving for the station.

"Olivia won't be coming in today." He informed him lightly.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Cragen sounded worried.

"Yeah, she's fine, but I walked in after my dinner with the kids, and she was having severe stomach pain. I called a bus and doctor told us it was just normal contractions, and she has some restrictions, but today, she needs off, just to take it easy."

"Ok," Cragen said, "You too, make sure that she's good, we all want this baby to be safe."

"Right, thanks Don." He hung up and laid the phone on the bedside table, and rolled back over to Olivia. She hadn't woke up, so he put his arm back around her and fell asleep.

"Elliot" she said, a little louder, to get up, "Elliot, wake up"

He grumbled, "Olivia, what is it?"

"We're late."

"Oh, yeah," he took her hand to prevent her from getting up, "I called Cragen, he gave us the day off, so you could get better."

She rolled back into him and looked into his big blue eyes, "I love you, thank you."

"I love you too, Liv, anything for you." She kissed him full and laid back into his side, hugging him tightly.

The next four months became a routine. They woke up; he helped her get into and out of the shower. He then showered. They dressed and 

had breakfast. He helped her to the car, and then to her desk at the station. The only times she got up was to use the restroom. When lunch came around, if Elliot, Munch, Fin, or Lake, weren't around Cragen got food for them. At the end of her work day, Elliot was there sometimes to take them both home, but if he wasn't, she took a cab.

It was a pretty simple routine, and she didn't deviate from it. She did not want to go to the hospital again until the day her water broke.

Olivia's due date was two weeks away, her belly was huge, and her ankles were twice her normal size. She would walk four steps and get out of breath. She walked into Cragen's office, and asked for maternity leave. He gladly let her off, and gave her a green bag. It was filled with stuff for the baby. She hugged him, graciously. Cragen then helped her to the cab downstairs.

She walked into their apartment and sat down lightly. Her juice in one hand and Cragen's gift in the other. She opened the bag, and peeked inside pulling things out one by one. A green stuffed hippo, a green baby bottle, and green teething ring, and a green baby blanket. It was all pretty basic stuff, but the cool thing about these items, they all had the NYPD seal, either stitched or emblazed on all the items he had given them. It was amazing. She smiled at the stuff and held the blanket up to her face and rubbed the seal under her thumb.

She laid the blanket on her lap, and called Cragen. "Hey Don"

"Hey, Liv, you just left, what's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the baby gifts, how did you get the seal on all of the stuff?"

"It wasn't that hard, I'm glad you like it, Elliot's here, you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah, sure" she listened as the phone was being passed.

"Hey, sweetie." Elliot said lightly.

"Hey, El, how are you?"

"I'm good, how's the baby?" she could hear him sit down at a desk.

"Good, Cragen gave us some stuff today, and it's really cool, you should see it."

"I will, I may be home just a little late tonight, okay?"

"How late is a little?" she asked worried.

"Eight or nine, Casey needs the DD-5's by tomorrow morning."

"Okay, be safe, I love you"

"I love you, Liv." They hung up and she sighed. She got up and walked into the nursery. It was mostly green, they decided on that color, since they wanted to be surprised by the sex.

The crib stood against the side of the far wall, the changing table on the wall next to her. She sat in the rocking chair and looked out the window. Snow began to fall lightly and she pulled the stuffed hippo and blanket into her lap. Before she knew she was sleeping, peacefully.

"Liv?" She heard Elliot's voice, "Liv, sweetie, wake up, you don't need to be in the rocking chair."

She looked at him and smiled, "What time is it?"

"9:30" Elliot helped her to her feet.

"Oh, El, look at this" she handed him the blanket, and he smiled brightly after seeing the seal in the middle. "That's not all," she handed him the hippo, bottle and the teething ring.

"Wow, this is the stuff from Cragen?" he asked looking back to his girlfriends face. "I like the seal." Olivia nodded.

"I do too, he did a good job" Elliot stuck the stuff on the dresser. But she grabbed the blanket and held on to it. "Let's go to bed" she took his hand and led them to the bedroom.

They finally made it to sleep, Olivia's back into Elliot's front, he wrapped his arms around her belly and she put her hands on his and the baby blanket Cragen gave them draped over their hands.

At around two in the morning, Olivia suddenly felt a sharp pain, "Elliot"

"Liv, what is it?" she shakes her head, and grabs her belly. "Ok," he throws on a t-shirt and flannel pants before grabbing her bag and leading her out the door, with the Cragen blanket in her hand.

On the way to the hospital, Elliot called his daughter Maureen. "Maur, honey, Olivia's in labor…ok…see ya there." After calling Maureen, he called Cragen, "Don, Olivia's in labor…ok, see you there."

They made it to the hospital and they got her to a room, Olivia clung to the blanket, waiting on Elliot to gown up. He came back and clutched her hand, and Maureen took her other hand.

The birth took close to eight hours. The Doctor wiped his brow, "Okay, Olivia, I need you to push again, c'mon push." He repositioned himself to catch the baby. "Okay, Olivia rest, all we will need is one more push."

"Liv, you're doing good, I love you so much, baby." She nodded and kissed him lovingly.

"Liv, you can do it," Maureen gave her support as she held her hand.

"Okay, one more big push." She pushed with all she had left. "Okay, Olivia, you have a beautiful baby girl"

Olivia felt a tear fall down her cheek. "Dad, you want to cut the cord" Elliot nodded and left Olivia's hand to cut the small cord. They wrapped their baby in a soft pink blanket, and handed her to Elliot. "Liv, she's gorgeous." He made his way to her side and placed the bundle in her arms. She looked at the face on her daughter. She briefly opened her eyes to look at her mother's face. The big blue eyes looked at her and she gasped.

"El, she has your eyes." He nodded and smiled at his three girls. "Maureen, do you want to hold your sister?"

She looked at Liv, and nodded. Liv gently handed her the bundle and smiled down at her sister. "What's her name?"

Olivia looked to Elliot, "Alexandra Marie Stabler."

Elliot looked to his girlfriend, and smiled, "You named her after Cabot, that's great." He kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you Liv."

"I love you, El."

"Marry me, Liv?" He asked, lightly caressing her cheek.

She looked to him, "Yes, Elliot, I will." He kissed her lovingly and held her hand as his eldest daughter held his youngest.

One month passed while Elliot was working, Olivia was taking care of the baby. Today she was going to bring the baby by the station, for everyone to see.

"Liv, what are you doing here?" Cragen said coming out of his office. "You still have one month left."

"I needed to get out, besides Alex wants to meet everyone." She laid the carrier on her desk, and pulled Alex out along with the same green blanket Cragen gave them. "Want to hold her Don?"

He nodded and smiled, taking Alex out of her hands. "Who knew, Cragen could be such a grandfather?" they turned to see Fin, Munch, and Lake come through the door.

"As a matter of fact, Munch, I was just about to ask Don if he would actually be a grandfather to Alex." Don looked to her, shocked.

"Gladly, Liv." He looked down at Alex, and smiled. "What's her full name?"

"Alexandra Marie Stabler." She stated happily, "and before any of you ask, I did name her after Alex Cabot."

"Here mother." He gently laid his granddaughter in her arms.

"Who's next?" She asked the other three guys.

"Oh, me, definitely." Fin came up and took the baby gently from her.

"There you go, Uncle Fin." He looked at her shocked, but she smiled brightly. And he didn't fight it being dubbed an Uncle.

"I like the name, Liv." Lake said behind her.

"Thanks Ches." He smiled to her, "Where's my other half?"

Cragen answered, "He had court today, sweetie."

"Oh, ok, I guess I can't go see Casey either." She shrugged watching Alex transferred from arms to arms, before being set in the carrier to sleep. They all sat down talking for an hour, while Alex slept.

"Well, I'm going to go downstairs to go ahead and sign her up for daycare; I guess I'll see you all later." Before she picked up the carrier, Elliot walked through the door, and she jumped into his arms. He turned her around in his arms.

"How's Alex?" As if on cue, she started to squirm, and he flew into Daddy mode and picked her up, to settle her down. She smiled up at the sight of her father. "How long has she been smiling?"

"She smiled?" Olivia asked going to his side, to investigate.

"Yeah, there she goes again." He showed her.

Cragen and the guys stood back watching the parents in action. They all smiled thinking it was about time they came together.

They kissed lightly and stuck Alex in her carrier, before turning back to the guys. "You guys are so cute" munch stated

"I know, we are." Elliot stated back. He let go of Olivia to reach in his pocket. "Liv, I know I already asked but I want to ask again. Besides last time you were so drugged up, I don't even remember."He knelt and she gasped lightly bringing her hand to her mouth. He opened the box, to reveal a stunning diamond, set in white gold. "Liv, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Elliot, I will." He smiled and slid the ring on her finger. He got and kissed her gently but passionately.

Everyone smiled, and began applauding. He picked her up and spun her around, smiling and laughing along with her. He could not be any happier than at this moment. His fiancé just agreed to marry him and a month before she gave birth to their daughter Alexandra. He stopped spinning and put her down kissing her once again. "I love you, Olivia Benson."

"I love you Elliot Stabler." She kissed him once again, and they embraced in a hug.

"Elliot, why don't you take the rest of the day off? Go spend the day with your girls." Cragen said smiling. "Go, be happy, just do it out of my sight" He laughed and pecked a kiss onto Olivia's cheek. She smiled back at him.

Elliot shook his hand and got the baby carrier with Alex in it. Olivia grabbed the diaper bag and her coat and followed him out the door, grabbing his arm on the way out. They smiled to each other as the elevator opened, and they got in as one very happy family.


End file.
